


My Treasure

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Zach, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Chris, Omega!Chris, Romance, hurt!Chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：ABO／A!Zach O!Chris／人妻派／老王慶（西門慶（Ｘ）／NC-17／苦情派／狗血簡介：因父母之命媒妁之言而早早嫁人的派當貴婦人也當了十年了，一直苦無子嗣，因為他的丈夫在結婚當天出了車禍，從此半身不遂，也失去了生育能力。他的老公不希望自己不能生的事情傳開，於是要派去跟別人借種。他已經替派安排好了人選，但派受不了就逃走了。這時他遇到慶哥，慶哥就吃掉派派。慶哥是個畫家，他的畫作一直不怎麼受歡迎，直到派派成為他創作的泉源。





	1. Chapter 1

 

一

Chris在雨中奔跑。

 

已經是晚上十點多，夜色昏暗，路燈失修，他幾乎是在黑暗裡奔跑。

 

他不知道自己的光明在哪裡。

 

飛蛾尚且撲火，而他連星星火花也沒有。

 

終於他跑不動了，碰的一聲跌坐在地上。他開始嚎啕大哭起來，反正路上沒人，即便有人他們也看不出來。

 

事情為什麼會變成這樣子？

 

他出身豪門，十五歲分化成Omega，十六歲就許了人。他在二十一歲的時候結婚，除了丈夫當天出了車禍，重傷許久之外，生活一切無慮無憂。

 

只是最近幾個月來，他一直為了吃抑制劑這件事情苦惱。

 

他想要孩子，可是他知道老公沒辦法。而丈夫為了不讓自己無法人事的事情曝光，一直讓他吃抑制劑。Chris覺得太痛苦了，他好想要有孩子。而抑制劑的負作用總是讓他痛苦，他在也難以忍受。他寧願承受烈火焚身，也不願再吃那讓他身體虛弱的抑制劑。

 

他的老公也想要孩子，Chris原本希望能夠收養小孩，可是丈夫不允。他希望孩子的血緣純正，至少也該是個貴族，否則真是有辱家門。於是他替Chris安排了幾次的「相親」，並強迫Chris接受。

 

Chris受不了這樣的安排。

 

自己是什麼？女昌婦嗎？他受不了讓陌生人觸碰，更遑論跟他們生小孩呢？

 

他做不到！

 

於是他跑了。

 

跑在這條黑暗的街道上，淋著雨，一個人嚎啕大哭。

 

這時他突然覺得雨水被隔絕了，轉身一看，一個男人提著個油燈，正用雨傘替他擋雨。

 

「你還好吧？」他說，「我家就在樓上，不如你上去坐坐，我請你喝杯熱茶。」

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

今天的畫作又被藝廊打回票了。

 

「Gabriel，我們希望你能拿出真正的作品來。」

 

「你哥哥的作品就很不錯，也許你可以試著畫看看陰暗一點的顏色？」

 

「我覺得你的抑鬱掌握得不是很好，沒有你哥哥的好。」

 

「Gabriel，上一次你的畫跟你哥哥的一起展出，你知道你的畫能賣出一幅已經算是奇蹟了，我們希望你能更加油。」

 

藝廊老是說這些話，三不五時對他的作品指指點點，他並沒有這麼差吧？好歹也是藝術系第一名畢業的，天知道他今天會這麼慘烈。

 

「唉！」Gabriel嘆氣，看著屋簷外的大雨，不知所措，「天氣這麼冷，現在竟然還下這麼大的雨，要不要讓人活？」

 

「你的東西先放在這吧，等天晴再來取吧，畢竟也是辛苦之作。」藝廊經理開了門，遞給他一把傘，說。

 

「謝謝，」Gabriel正要撐傘離去，又回過頭問：「能不能再借一盞燈？我家那裡的路燈壞了。」

 

「當然。」

 

Gabriel其實非常想要淋雨回去，但這樣太窩囊，他不想示弱。反正人家都借傘了，就撐吧！

 

「這雨下得也太大了吧！」他歲嘴抱怨，「最近的畫作只賣出一幅，唉！」真夠可悲的。上次聽經理說買他畫作的是一名貴婦人，聽八卦說，當時還有人勸阻對方買這幅，不過那名貴婦人堅持，也就買下了。

 

真想找機會謝謝對方。

 

對方買下的，是他最滿意的作品：一片無邊無際的星空，無數的光影交織出的斑斕宇宙。

 

如果能認識對方就好了。

 

走到公寓外頭時，他注意到了就在不遠處有個人跪坐在地上。雨雖然大，但Gabriel覺得自己彷彿聽見對方的哭泣聲。雖然這麼晚又這麼暗，隨便接觸陌生人不太明智，不過，Gabriel最後還是決定上前關心。

 

「你還好吧？」他說，「我家就在樓上，不如你上去坐坐，我請你喝杯熱茶。」

 

那人抬起頭來望著他，Gabriel覺得自己的心突然跳得好快。

 

一道閃電，照亮了他的雙眼。

 

好美麗的藍色。

 

好美麗的人。

 

轟隆——

 

那個人似乎怕雷聲。

 

Gabriel伸出手，微笑：「來吧，會感冒的。」

 

那人抿抿唇，許久，才不好意思說道：「對不起，我很感謝你的好意，但，但我……」他低下頭，又再次接上Gabriel的眼神。

 

「我腳麻了，不好意思。」

 

「啊！是我疏忽了，來。」Gabriel請對方拿傘，然後將他扶起，「來，手搭著我的肩膀，來，進屋去避雨吧。」他說，「抱歉，我的公寓樓梯有點長。」這台階是比其他房子的長了些。

 

「謝……」話還沒說完，那人似乎一陣暈眩。

 

「你還好嗎？」Gabriel有點嚇到，也顧不得燈了，一把抱住對方，才讓他免於從樓梯上摔下來的慘劇。

 

「該死，好燙啊！」也是，大冷天的在雨中淋雨，又穿得不多，真不知道在想什麼！

 

還是趕緊上樓去開個暖爐吧。


	3. Chapter 3

三

  
「我不想再打抑制劑了！我也不想再吃抑制劑了！」Chris坐在丈夫的旁邊，小鳥依人似的，抱著丈夫的臂膀。  
  


「Chris，我們說好的。」他的丈夫，Gary，冷冷地說。  
  


「可是，可是我們真的能試試看呀！現在人工受孕很發達，親愛的——」  
  


「Chris，我不願意自己無能的事情曝光，所以你不能去醫院。何況我們說好了，如果你不願意跟Marcus侯爵睡，你就要繼續吃抑制劑。」  
  


「可是Marcus這麼老！」Chris放開抓著丈夫的手，「他跟我差了五十歲！你怎麼能讓我去？」何況讓他去給誰睡都不是正確的事情。  
  


「我們只是去借種，侯爵是我的表親，他能夠諒解。」  
  


「可是——」  
  


「沒有可是！」Gary釋放信息素，讓Chris軟了下來。  
  


Chris覺得委屈，忍不住哭了。  
  


「我需要繼承人，Chris，你忍心讓你的丈夫膝下無子，老而不安嗎？」Gary摸摸Chris的額頭，「好美的人，我很高興自己能夠擁有你，雖然我無法標記你……但是你是我的，你始終是。」  
  


「我答應你，Gary，但，就這麼一次……」Chris握緊拳頭。他一點都不想被那個變態老傢伙碰。以往宴客時的騷擾已經夠他了解Marcus的人格了，Chris實在不想被那個人占有。  
  


「這才是我乖乖的妻子。」  
  


晚上。  
  


Marcus派他的夫人來接Chris到他那去。  
  


「Chris，真是難為你了。」Marcus夫人握著Chris的手說，「誰教我們是Omega呢？只能聽丈夫的話。」  
  


「對不起，Mary，對不起，我並不想跟你丈夫發生關係……」他倚靠在Mary的肩上，忍著不要哭泣。  
  


「親愛的Chris，你不用抱歉，只怪我們是Omega，有什麼辦法呢……但是我想提醒你，我的丈夫有一些特殊的癖好。」她拉開袖子，Chris看到上面的鞭痕嚇得差點跳起。  
  


「妳怎麼……」  
  


「夫妻之間的小樂趣，Chris，我從以前就知道我丈夫喜歡你，我知道這是不對的，但是我沒辦法阻止……Chris，你——你在做甚——」  
  


她來不及說完話，Chris已經從車上跳出去跑走了。  
  


「停車！停車！」她搖下車窗，「Chris！回來呀！」  
  


但是Chris已經消失在滂沱大雨的街道上。


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel將人抱回家之後，趕緊把對方的溼衣服換下來。

 

「我的天啊！這是怎樣？」他看到Chris身上的傷痕，「怎麼會這麼多擦傷撞傷？難道從車上摔下來嗎？」這麼漂亮的人竟然受了傷，真是……還好沒傷到臉蛋，否則就不好處理了。

 

他趕緊把Chris的褲子也脫下來，打算把溼衣服全都拿去晾乾。就在脫掉褲子的瞬間，他注意到了奇怪的事情。

 

咦？沒有結？

 

「想這麼多幹嘛？說不定只是Beta。」

 

Gabriel先拿了一條毯子將他蓋住，然後去升暖爐的火。

 

屋子開始暖起來了。

 

Gabriel將溼溼的衣服拿去晾，他順便在晒衣間把自己的衣服也脫掉掛上衣架，拿了乾淨的衣服就直接先穿了。

 

「得先替他上藥才行。」

 

於是他從櫃子內拿了藥膏，又拿了一條比較厚的被子來到客廳。他細細替昏睡的人擦藥。擦完之後，又覺得放著他的頭溼溼的也不行，就用毯子替他擦了擦頭，把頭擦得比較乾一些。

 

「怎麼有點燙？果然著涼了嗎？」Gabriel趕緊弄了溼毛巾蓋在這個人的額頭上。

 

最後，厚棉被蓋上，好了。

 

這會他才走進浴室洗澡。

 

「該死，今天真不走運，泡個澡好了！」

 

一個多小時後，當Zach洗完澡出來時，他突然覺得大事不妙。

 

怎麼房間中充滿……某種香味？！

 

他震驚地看向客廳中那個人，他已經醒了，並且從沙發上掉下來，在地板上扭動。

 

還好厚棉被替他擋了衝擊，不然又要痛了。

 

「嗯……」Chris是被自己的燥熱驚醒的。

 

因為沒吃沒打抑制劑的關係，他發情了。

 

而十年來沒發情的他，這波發情可說是來勢洶洶，讓他難以忍受，只能不斷摩擦自己的雙腿來試著緩解。當然一點用也沒有。

 

Gabriel被這樣的景像震驚到了。但他沒多餘的時間思考，因為他發現自己的信息素開始難以控制地釋放開來。地上的Omega被信息素刺激，又軟又嬌，後穴分泌出更多的液體，不一會兒就把棉被打溼一片。

 

Gabriel吞了吞口水。

 

他現在難以思考，下身無可救藥地脹大脹大，他甚至知道自己的前液已經自己流出來了。

 

「該死——」他已經快失去理智，他的身體驅使他向那個漂亮的Omega靠近。

 

侵犯一個Omega可是重罪，可是，可是，誰受得了！

 

這香味太香了！

 

是一個沒有被標記的Omega的香甜味！

 

Gabriel來到Omega身邊，盯著他瞧。

 

這個Omega的藍色眼睛正泛著淚光，渾身扭捏，樣子誘人極了。

 

「幫……」Omega看著他，開了口。

 

「什麼？」他聽不清楚後面。

 

「幫幫我……」

 

當Omega的手碰觸到Gabriel的臉時，Gabriel完全失去了最後的理智。

 

他將人一把抱起，走向臥室。


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel將人抱到床上去。因為雙方信息素互相影響的關係，都已經到達臨界點。

 

Gabriel脫掉浴袍，他的下身已經腫脹得不像話。他從來沒這麼腫過，即便是大學時期第一次跟Omega發生性關係，他也不曾這麼腫脹過。

 

眼前的Omega信息素太好聞了。

 

Chris早就已經忍不住，他不斷摩擦自己的雙腿，甚至用雙手撫摸自己的身體，他只想要緩解身體的燥熱，卻得不到解脫。碰到傷口又讓他很痛。

 

「嗚……」

 

而這種情形在Zach眼裡都是極度誘惑。

 

「拜託你……拜託你……」Chris不斷懇求。

 

他真的快要受不了了，十年來沒有經歷過這麼劇烈的發情，他真的受不了了。他只希望Gabriel的大ＯＯ可以充滿他、填滿他。

 

Gabriel接近理智斷線，他將Chris的雙腿打開，看著粉色穴口一張一合，一張一合，吐出好多蜜液。他忍不住想舔那個地方，想嚐嚐看這個信息素這麼甜這麼香的Omega的蜜液的味道如何。

 

Gabriel舔了舔Chris後穴，令Chris顫抖。

 

「啊……」

 

「寶貝你好甜。」Gabriel輕笑，「我真等不及馬上填滿你。」

 

Gabriel又用手指進去探路，他將兩指分開，往內觀瞧，只見更多更多的水流了出來。他的天啊怎麼可以這麼吸引人。

 

而那跟挺立的粉紅色ＯＯ又是如此可愛，好想把他整個吃掉。

 

「拜託……拜託你……進來……」藍色眼睛中瀰漫著霧氣，死盯著Gabriel的又長又大又粗瞧。火熱的視線看得Zach早已腫脹不堪的ＯＯ暴露青筋。

 

「恭敬不如從命。」Gabriel將手指抽出，立刻用自己的ＯＯ取代，一捅到底。

 

兩個人同時發出舒爽的呻吟。

 

「啊……」

 

「啊……」

 

酥麻感過後，Gabriel立刻抽動下身。他小心不觸碰到Omega的傷口，以免弄疼他。而Chris早已忍不住用腿還抱住Gabriel的腰，只想要他更深入自己。

 

房內的昏黃光線打在兩人的身上，Chris的藍色眸子像寶石一樣耀眼。兩個肉體在床上激烈地交纏著，整間房間被籠罩在帶著鼻音的呻吟、肉體撞擊聲以及舒爽的低吼之中。


	6. Chapter 6

Chris裹著被單下了床。

 

他回過身來看了看床上的那人，心跳得還是好快。

 

五天過去了，五天。這五天裡他都跟這個人在意起，待在床上。

 

Chris對這個人非常有好感，是陣覺得自己好像又戀愛了，小鹿亂撞。

 

他記得那人擔心自己脫水或餓著，曾經多次拿東西與水給他，甚至餵他。

 

Chris摸摸自己的頸項，床上熟睡的這人並沒有趁人之危，在這五天之中，竟然忍著生理欲望不標記他。這令Chris非常青睞。

 

Chris想要去浴室，但他不知道浴室在哪裡，意外闖進了Gabriel的工作室。

 

眼前的畫作讓Chris張大嘴巴。

 

他不敢相信自己。

 

難到那個人就是他所喜愛的Gabriel Gray？那個他在畫展中所欽佩的畫家？

 

Chris忍不住走近每一幅畫作前面仔細欣賞。這個地方簡直是個藏寶庫。

 

不知道過了多久，有人敲了門，Chris回頭一看，是Gabriel。

 

他覺得自己的臉熱熱的，一定超級紅。

 

「嘿！我想你應該餓了，出來吃點東西吧！」

 

「謝謝……」Chris眷戀不捨地走出工作間。

 

餐桌上擺放了簡單的三明治跟熱牛奶。

 

「剛剛出去買地，家裡的東西這幾天都吃完了。」

 

「謝謝你。」Chris喝了口熱牛奶。

 

溫熱的東西進入胃部，非常舒服。

 

「對不起，我應該先讓你換件衣服。」Gabriel這才想到眼前的人只包著被單，露出來的身體上已經沒什麼傷口，倒是有很多愛痕。

 

「沒關係的。」Chris微笑，「等會跟你借下浴室。」

 

「當然。」

 

Chris開始啃咬三明治。

 

真好吃！

 

簡單又樸實的味道，他這輩子幾乎沒吃過。

 

Chris一下就把三明治吃光。

 

「真是餓著你了。」Gabriel不太好意思。

 

「不，不會，我真的要謝謝你，幫助我度過這次的……」他避開了Gabriel的眼神，因為他臉紅了。

 

兩人沉默。

 

「對了，你就是Gabriel Gray嗎？」Chris抬起頭來，看著Gabriel。

 

「是，你怎麼知道？」

 

「我很喜歡你的作品，上次的畫展我買了一幅你的畫作，真的非常非常美麗。」

 

原來就是他！？

 

「您就是那位？」Gabriel差點跳起。他一直想要與那位貴婦人見面，原來就是眼前的人嗎？

 

他瞬間又覺得怪，因為他知道自己奪去了眼前Omega的貞潔，他很確信自己貫穿了這個Omega的膜，在那裡成結，那那裡灌滿……

 

既然已是人妻，怎麼可能是處子還沒有被標記？

 

不過，回想當時收下的衣服，那質料與設計真的……不是一般人家負擔得起。

 

「我真的很欣賞你，你是藝術學院第一名畢業的，我觀察你很久了。我房裡掛著幾幅你的畫作，我最喜歡的就是那天在畫展買的那幅了。想不到竟然有性遇見你，真是感謝上蒼……」Chris興奮地說著。

 

「謝謝你。」Gabriel好高興，「只是我的運途不好，沒什麼人喜歡我的畫作。」

 

「那是他們不懂你的創新！」Chris氣憤地說，「不要緊，你工作室中那些完成的畫作，我都買下來！」他起身去找自己的包包，找到後在裡面翻出支票本。

 

「還好還沒溼，來，你開個價。」

 

Gabriel被眼前的狀況給弄矇了。

 

他真的睡了一個貴婦人。


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel把支票小心收好。他沒有想過自己的畫作竟然能夠在一天之內就被買光。而且，還是被他剛睡過的貴婦買的。

 

不知道是什麼緣故，Gabriel對這名貴婦人很有好感。他已經喜歡上人家了。但是，他知道這是一場禁忌的愛戀。他能感覺得出來，在他懷中香甜地睡著的人是別人的妻子。有一天，不論是何緣故，他都會回去丈夫身邊，那時他就必須放手。可是Gabriel不願意，不願意就此放手。

 

Gabriel於是將他摟得更緊。

 

他們溺在一起，算來已經有一個月的時光了。這一個月是多麼美妙的一個月呀！

 

「在想什麼呢？」懷裡的人兒醒了。

 

「在想你。」Gabriel回答。

 

懷裡的人兒笑了。

 

「我就在你懷裡，還用得著想嗎？」

 

「當然，想你千百次都不厭倦。」

 

「真甜的嘴。」Chris挪了挪身子，將Gabriel抱緊。

 

他好喜歡這樣的甜膩。這樣的甜膩，Gary一次都沒有給過。跟Gabriel在一起之後，他才明白，什麼是愛情。他愛Gabriel，非常非常愛。Gabriel很寵他、愛護他，對他非常尊重。個性好，又富有才華。這樣的人哪裡找呢？

 

可是他已經嫁人了。

 

想到這裡，Chris就難過了起來。

 

他必須回到Gary身邊。因為作為他的妻子，Chris對他有責任與義務。

 

他埋首在Gabriel的胸間，不想讓對方看見自己的悲傷。

 

已經離開家裡一個月了，家人一定非常著急。

 

是時候離開了。

 

可他又不希望就這樣離開，什麼紀念都沒帶走。Chris忍住自己的眼淚，伸手將Gabriel的頭拽下來，用力吻他。

 

Gabriel不解為何他今天如此主動。

 

「我想要。」Chris嬌嗔，並刻意釋放自己的信息素。瞬間，美好的味道充斥整個房間。

 

誰能抵擋這樣的甜膩呢？

 

Gabriel立刻就硬了。

 

他翻身壓著Chris，整個人陷入情慾的波瀾裡。

 

「標記我。」

 

「可是⋯⋯」

 

「我想被你標記，讓我屬於你。」

 

「Chris⋯⋯」

 

「求你。」

 

衝刺。成結。噴湧。標記。

 

「留下來。求你。」

 

Chris沒有回答，只是露出一個滿足的笑靨。


	8. Chapter 8

Chris不見了。

 

正確來說，他走了。離開了，回去了。

 

難道說，他就這麼看不起沒錢的畫家嗎？為什麼不願意放下家庭呢？如果他願意，可以跟丈夫離婚。如果他願意，他願意帶著他私奔。可是Chris離開了。

 

帶著他給予的標記，離開了。

 

Gabriel落寞地看著空窗，整顆心像是被掏空了一樣。

 

他來到畫室，不知道該拿這些畫怎麼辦。你們的主人已經不是我，可是你們的主人把你們忘在這兒了。

 

啊，對了，支票！

 

Gabriel從抽屜把當時的支票翻了出來。

 

支票上的名字寫著Chris的名字。

 

原來他姓 Mitchell。原來Chris就是那位大名鼎鼎的Gary Mitchell的夫人。

 

「真是高不可攀。」Gabriel想著，「唉！這些畫還是送過去吧！以免我睹物思人。」

 

想起Chris那天認真忘我地看著他畫作的樣子，Gabriel心中又甜又苦。

 

他決定把錢換了，請些人把畫送過去吧！

 

*

 

Gary把Chris軟禁在家。

 

由於Chris中途脫逃，遲遲未歸，讓他非常生氣。因此，當Chris回家時，他立刻下令禁止Chris踏出起居室。

 

Chris成天無事，不過他慣了，如果要他出去交際才是懲罰他。

 

啊，算起來，被禁足也過了一個月了吧！

 

不知道那個人好嗎？

 

希望他一切都好，不要放棄繪畫。

 

「Chris夫人，有人送畫來了。」管家走了進來，告知Chris這件事情。

 

「畫？」

 

「是的，夫人，一共三十多幅，說是您一兩個月前買的。」

 

Chris突然愣住。

 

一兩個月前⋯⋯

 

他半閉眼瞼。

 

一個月前的話，就是他在Gabriel那裡買的。

 

Gabriel⋯⋯

 

自己這樣無聲無息地離開，一定傷了他。可是他們的相遇注定是悲劇。他是有夫之婦。如果早點遇見該有多好？Chris覺得自己可能再也無法回到從前，只要Gary高興，他就開心的日子。

 

「夫人？」管家問。

 

Chris覺得自己應該沒有勇氣面對，可是他又想將畫作全部掛起來。自己注定不會跟對方有結果，這些畫說不定是他們之間最後的聯絡⋯⋯

 

還是掛著好，至少，能夠看著這些畫，懷念這幸福的一個月。

 

「全部搬到我的起居室來吧。」

 

「是。」

 

僕人細心將畫作放好，一個個拆開包裝。

 

有一幅畫吸引了Chris的目光。

 

那是維納斯的誕生。Chris一看就知道是Gabriel新畫的，而他馬上看出來這幅畫的玄機——畫中的維納斯，是他的模樣。

 

Chris忍不住哭了。

 

「夫人，這是給您的信。」

 

Chris立刻打開一觀：

 

夫人您好：感謝您的厚愛，為了感謝您的知遇之恩，往後每個月，我都會送您一幅畫，以表感激之情。

 

讀完，Chris哭得更厲害了。


	9. Chapter 9

某天，Chris起床後不停嘔吐。

 

他吐得非常厲害，甚至還暈倒了。為此，僕人不得不趕緊通報老爺，並且把醫生叫過來。

 

「Urban醫生，我太太怎麼樣？」Gary問。

 

看起來脾氣暴躁的醫生，Karl Urban是Chris的乾哥哥不耐煩地說：「恭喜，他懷孕了。」

 

Karl觀察到了Gary的臉色由震驚、憤怒變到欣喜。

 

一定有問題。

 

不過，更有問題的是Chris怎麼懷孕的，孩子幾乎不可能是Gary的……

 

但是，他更擔心的，是Chris消瘦的問題。

 

才幾個月不見，Chris就消瘦這麼多，懷孕的人理論上會發福，可是Chris明顯有點營養不良。

 

「他必須多補充營養，懷孕的Omega會消耗很多能量。另外，必要時要給與性愉悅，懷孕中的Omega到某段期間會比較……性飢渴。」

 

「我知道了。」

 

「如果還有什麼問題，請馬上聯絡我。」Karl起身離開。

 

在離開前，他叫住Anton。

 

「Anton，Chris最疼的就是你，所以，請告訴我他發生什麼事。」

 

「先生，就算你沒叫住我我也打算全部告訴你，求你把Chris夫人救出去吧！」Anton立刻拉Karl到地下室去，再三確定無人之後，他將Chris最近幾個月的遭遇都說給醫生知道。包含Chris被強迫去跟Marcus上床啦，Chris被禁足啦，Gary一天只讓Chris吃一餐啦什麼的全部抖出來。

 

「操蛋的！」難怪會營養不良，他昏倒根本就是因為血糖過低加上營養不良。

 

而且還是在懷有身孕的情況下。

 

「Anton，如果Chris又受到不好的對待，你一定要馬上通知我！」

 

Anton狂點頭。

 

******

 

經過一個月的調養，Chris消瘦的臉頰終於又圓潤了起來。

 

Gary還是不讓他離開房間，不過，食物倒是正常了。

 

這天，新的畫又送過來了。

 

Chris覺得很安慰。

 

看著Zach越來越變幻的筆觸，他似乎能看出來作畫人當下的心境演變。他似乎能感受到Gabriel透過畫，來傳達對自己的思念。

 

這次的畫作是他的一個轉身。

 

一個回眸。

 

充滿愛意的眼神，都藏在那張笑臉裡面。

 

「將這幅畫掛在天花板上吧！」他說。

 

***

 

Gabriel近日的畫作越來越多人關注。看畫展的人變多了，買他畫作的人也變多了。

 

他的荷包總算不再乾癟。

 

這天，當他照著習慣走小路要回家時，兩個黑衣人竟然出現前後包夾。

 

「我的錢都在銀行裡了，我沒有現金。」他說。

 

但那兩個黑衣人不為所動，反而逼近他。

 

「你們想幹什麼？」

 

「什麼不好做，做老王？有人派我來教訓你！」說完，一名黑衣人架住Gabriel，另一名出拳狂毆他。

 

不知過了多久，Gabriel被打倒在地上抽蓄，視線逐漸渙散……

 

「不準再畫金髮藍眼的人像！否則下次就是要你的命！」

 

黑衣人最後一腳，讓Zach徹底失去意識。

 

另一廂。

 

Chris躺在床上欣賞著天花板那幅新畫。

 

他的房間早已被Gabriel的畫作占滿。

 

這時，Gary走了進來，還鎖上了門。

 

Chris沉醉在自我的藝術世界中，沒有發現。


	10. Chapter 10

Gary把玩著手中的按摩棒，拿到Chris面前晃悠。

 

「拜託你不要這樣……Gary，我聽你的話，我現在懷孕了……」

 

Chris低垂眼瞼。

 

他剛剛被Gary所釋放的信息素弄軟，旋即就被綑綁在床上了。Gary脫光他的衣服，讓他的雙腳大開。現在，Gary手上又拿著一根按摩棒，想來接下來不會發生什麼好事。

 

他現在只希望Gary不要太為難他。

 

「那天你跑了，Chris。」他說，「你消失了一個月，差點丟盡我面子。」他用按摩棒摩擦Chris的臉頰，Chris覺得不舒服。

 

「對不起，Gary，我已經道過歉了。」他說，「何況，我沒有讓你失望，我懷著孕回來了。」

 

Gary的眼神突然變得兇利，「可是你被標記了，你被誰標記？你是在怎樣的狀態下被標記？是不是在你的情郎在你體內成結的時候一口咬下？你是不是很爽？被操得很爽？因為我沒辦法給你，所以你就這樣？出外偷客兄？」

 

Chris一臉驚恐地看著丈夫，他怎麼能這樣說自己？

 

他當初一點都不想出去，是Gary逼迫他去的，現在竟然說得他好像一個娼妓。

 

「我禁你足你也不思悔過，每天心賞藝術？而且他竟膽敢以你為模特，作畫開展。我告訴你，我已經派手下去教訓他了……」看到了Chris的驚恐與眼淚，Gary突然像是想通什麼似的，「這個人是你的誰？」他把按摩棒塞入Chris的嘴裡，「莫非就是孩子的父親？」

 

Chris猛搖頭。他不能承認。

 

Gabriel聽來已經被打了，如果他承認，Gary豈不要殺了他嗎？

 

不行！

 

他必須保護Gabriel！

 

「看來就是他。該死，應該打死他的，去父好留子。我得先打一通電話，你就先吃吃這根吧！既然你這麼愛吃……」他把震動的按摩棒從Chris嘴裡抽出，然後直接捅進他的後穴，「反正你姦夫的時日也不多了，你就用這根按摩棒好好哀悼他吧！」

 

「啊……」Chris忍不住叫出聲來。

 

「蕩婦。」Gary留下評語就走出房間，打了通電話。

 

***

 

Gabriel被送上救護車，但是救護車並沒有開到醫院去，他在中途就被攔截，上來了一些西裝筆挺的人之後開向另一個地方。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

  


Chris 得知 Gabriel失蹤的消息之後，天天以淚洗面。如今也已經過了三個月了，Chris五個月大的肚子明顯隆起。Gary天天照三餐來羞辱他，因為他很不滿Chris態度的轉變。

 

原來黏膩溫婉的Chris給人標記懷孕之後變了一個人，過去的那種依賴與聽話沒了，並且還很疏遠他。他不喜歡這樣。

 

「你的小王已經死了，不用再想了，你以前不是最希望我操你嗎？來呀！」Gary試圖用自己的下體去弄去磨蹭Chris，但因為他完全不舉，也只能蜻蜓點水。

 

然而這樣就已經足夠讓Chris嘔吐了。

 

Chris從不知道，原來他那麼不喜歡Gary。從前他很喜歡Gary的，然而自從跟Gabriel好上後，他才知道什麼是真正的愛情。Gary只不過是他多年來的錯誤，只不過是因為傳統觀念而產生的情感，而非真愛。

 

跟Gabriel在一起時的種種快感與歡愉，到如今跟他的「合法丈夫」Gary的噁心感，Chris覺得委屈，覺得難過。

 

而他的Gabriel已經被Gary派人……

 

「想一想去父留子真是個好主意。」Gary用屌不成改用手，模仿著交配的節拍操著Chris。

 

「求你不要……我不想……」

 

「囉嗦！」Gary放了三根手指進去，「外人都羨慕我有個美麗的老婆，可是我知道他們都笑我無能，笑我不舉！」Gary越生氣力道就越重，插得也越深。

 

可是Chris感覺不到什麼快感，他感覺到的只有痛。

 

他想離婚，他想離開這！

 

「Gary……我們離婚——」

 

啪。

 

「說什麼呢！離婚？你都懷有我的孩子，我的繼承人了你還要離婚？」Gary怒氣難當，轉個身拿了根按摩棒就往Chris身體裡插。

 

好痛！

 

Chris再也挺不起身子，趴倒在床上。

 

「我怎麼可能跟你離婚？而且量你也不敢！」Gary拿出一疊照片，丟在Chris面前。

 

Chris一看，那竟然是他自己的照片，那上面全部都是Gary虐待他的畫面。

 

「你要離婚？可以，不怕我公布出去？教你一輩子做不了人！」

 

Chris緊抓棉被，他真是遇人不淑！

 

「而且你的孩子，法官也會判給我的！」Gary威脅道，「這樣你還要跟我離婚嗎？我會保證你一輩子都見不到你的孩子……」

 

Chris只是靜靜地哭泣。

 

他以前怎麼會喜歡這樣的人呢？真是瞎了眼！

 

為什麼他要是個Omega呢？如果不是Omega就好了，就不用這麼累，婚姻大事還不能做主，三從四德，出嫁從夫這些勞什子的東西……現在，小孩還很可能被奪走……這個社會對Omega太不公平！

 

Gary把振動調到最高。

 

而此時，他們房門外傳來一陣騷動。

 

「小姐您不能進去呀——」

 

「別攔著我！Chris！Chris！」

 

是Katie！

 

Chris哭得更厲害了，他想叫喊，嘴巴卻被Gary用東西堵住。接著，他的手也被綁了。

 

「噓，寶貝，我會去跟他說你睡了。」Gary笑了笑，穿上褲子就走出去。

 

不過他並沒有如願，在他開門的瞬間Katie闖了進來。

 

「Chris！」她驚訝自己的寶貝弟弟被這樣對待，「來人，幫忙看著你們的『姑爺』！」她特地加重那兩個字，接著她就趕緊去幫寶貝弟弟解開束縛，用棉被包裹他就扛起。

 

她看到了那些照片，非常生氣。

 

她命令親信將那些照片收好，並且立刻報警找律師。

 

「寶貝，親愛的Chris，你非離婚不可了！」說完，扛著寶貝弟弟的Katie頭也不回地走了。

 

******

 

「Zach醒了！」Quinto家的保鑣John Cho向當家的Joe報告。

 

Joe一聽便馬上走去Zach的房間探視。

 

看到許久不見的親哥哥的臉，Zach勉強露出一個微笑。

 

「我說你到底是招誰惹誰了？」Joe劈頭就問，「我們是接獲消息說有人要對你不利，如果不是我們的人及時趕到，你已經被載去處理掉了，怎麼死的都不知道。」

 

聽到這段話，Zach回想起他失去意識之前發生的事情。

 

「Chris！」他失聲叫道。

 

Joe偷笑，「莫非是有了愛人，因此被打吧？」

 

「囉嗦！」為什麼Joe總是這麼會猜？

 

「你出去外面化名做什麼事情我會不知道嗎？」Joe吐槽，「你勾搭人家有夫之婦做啥？那個Gary Mitchell可不是什麼好惹的角色。這下好了吧？被打到昏迷三個月！」雖然跟他們比差多了。

 

「我只是……我沒辦法忘記他……」

 

「你也真夠專情的。」Joe一臉算了吧隨便你的樣子，「反正我弟弟被打，我不會坐視不管。順便告訴你，你那位夫人最近離開那個Gary Mitchell那裡了，他姐姐把他從Gary Mitchell那裡帶回家，替他弟弟吵著要離婚呢！」這件事情鬧得沸沸揚揚，早就成為全國八卦。

 

「什麼？」Zach一臉懵。

 

「總之就是你也不是沒有機會啦，雖然人家都懷孕五個月了——」

 

Zach大叫：「懷孕五個月？！」等等，剛剛Joe說他昏了三個月，那他跟Chris好上不就也是五個月前的事情嗎？

 

那那個孩子……

 

「……你不要告訴我，那是你的孩子。」Joe一臉無奈。

 

「……很可能就是啊！」

 

Quinto兄弟瞬間懵逼。


End file.
